Shikamaru or Sasuke?
by RainbowLove06
Summary: And there it hit her. Ino was stuck between two loves. A lazy bestfriend that she knew for a very long time, and a cold-hearted guy that she thought before that he was just an 'emo bastard,' but actually he showed her his real sensitive side.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the New Kid

Shikamaru or Sasuke?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to write another romance/drama fanfic. In this story, all the main characters are seniors. So they're like 17-18 years old. Oh, and it's a new year for school. Please read the full summary.**

**Summary:** And there it hit her. Ino was stuck between two loves. A lazy bestfriend that she knew for a very long time, and a cold-hearted guy that she thought before that he was just an 'emo bastard,' but actually he showed her his real sensitive side. Both guys confessed their feelings for Ino, but she has to pick one. Who will she choose? Is it Shikamaru or Sasuke?

_Shikamaru's Pov:_

_I was just casually walking through the school hallways minding my own business, until I heard my name being called from behind me. _

Shikamaru didn't even bother turning around. He knew who it was. He stopped and waited for her to come. Once he stopped, he felt a body against his back. He groaned, "Ino, get off of me, please."

Ino giggled, "Oh, come on, I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs are on his waist. She felt him pushing her away from him so she gave in and let go of him. "Hmm, you seem grumpy, what's wrong?"

He faced her and met eyes with the platinum-blonde. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her bangs were finally out of her beautiful face. "I'm not grumpy, I just hate mornings."

She laughed, "Still the same old best friend I knew." She elbowed him and they started walking together to the bulletin boards where there new classes were for a new semester. "So how was summer break?"

"Great, until it ended." He replied with a lazy tone. He placed his fingers on the paper up on the bulletin board, trying to find his name. He found it and search Ino. He smirked, "I guess were in the same class."

Ino jumped in excitement and hugged him, "Yaaayy, like last year, right?"

Shikamaru hugged her back, "Yeah, I hope Choji or even Neji are in some of my classes too. But not Naruto, I can't deal with him or you being annoying while I try to take a nap in class." He pulled away from her and saw her smiled faded away.

She smacked him gently on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm not that annoying."

He chuckled, "You're also loud too."

Ino was about to reply back when she heard someone calling her name from the back. They both turned around and saw a spiky blonde with his brunette friend. Ino smiled and ran up to them while Shikamaru just stayed where he was.

She yelled, "Naarrrutttooo! Kiba! I missed you guys so much!" She both hugged them both, tight. She finally let go and view her friends. _'Hmm, they still look the same, but they did got hotter especially Kiba.'_

Kiba smirked and turn to Naruto, "She's totally checking us out, Naruto."

Ino blushed and she notice that she was. Naruto run his hair through his hands. He smirked, "I know right." He turned to face Ino. "Sorry Ino, but I have a-.."

Ino cut him off, "Naruto, I don't like you…. well I like you, but I don't like, like you."

Kiba pushed Naruto to get Ino's attention. "Well since you don't like, like Naruto; I'm currently single and-…"

Ino cut him off as well. "Kiba, I like you as a friend."

Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Ino. "I know, I know." He replied. He turned around and saw Shikamaru standing behind them. He jumped, "Shikamaru? When did you get here? You were so quiet I didn't even see you standing there like a loner." He walked towards his lazy friend and they did a 'Bro Hug.'

"Well, hello to you too." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto and Ino walked towards them. Naruto and Shikamaru did a 'Bro Hug,' and they pulled away. "Hey Shikamaru, nice seeing you again." Naruto and Kiba both look for their names in the bulletin board.

Naruto smiled, "Hey look at that, Kiba and I are in the same homeroom, Room 66."

"Hey, me too!" Ino said.

"Same here." Shikamaru looked around to find some more of his friends, but he didn't spot them.

Suddenly, they heard fan girls screaming as if they saw a famous person or a really hot guy. The four turned their head to where the screaming is at. They all saw lots of girls following a raven-hair guy who is casually walking towards them. They all jumped and step back from the bulletin boards.

Ino looked at the raven-hair. She didn't recognize him at all or never seen him around school. He was wearing a sky-blue v-neck and black skinny jeans. His hair was a…. well, it looks like a chicken butt form of hair; but it still looks good. She turned to the boys in front of her, "Who is he?" She asked.

Naruto looked at the guy and he too didn't recognize him. "I guess he's new."

Kiba grinned, "He's new at this school and he already has fan girls."

Shikamaru scanned the new kid. He saw girls asking for his name and he didn't replied. He rolled his eyes, "I don't like him."

Ino giggled, "You don't know him. How come you don't like him?"

Shikamaru was going to reply, but he heard Naruto shhhing because he was coming their way.

While he was walking, Naruto stepped in front of him and held his hand out for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He waited for him to shake hands, but he didn't. He dropped his hands back to his side. "Errr-… you must be new. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied. He felt strong arms around his shoulders. He looked up to see a smiling brunette. When he face Naruto, he saw two other people. A pineapple head and a blue eye blonde.

Kiba smirked, "Hi Sasuke, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He pointed to his other friends, "That my friend is Shikamaru Nara and next to him is Ino Yamanka. Don't worry, she's single."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his arm out of his shoulders. "What makes you think I want to go out with …. Shino, right?" He stated.

"It's Ino…." She responded. "And don't bother going out with me… umm… Latte, right?" She snapped back.

'_Shit, she's pissed.' _Shikamaru thought.

Sasuke smirked, "It's Sasuke." Sasuke stared at Ino up and down. He had to admit she was beautiful. Somehow, he fined her attractive too.

Naruto cleared his throat trying to clear the awkward silence. "Sooo Sasuke, what room number are you in?"

"Room 66." He retorted.

"Great, you're with us." Shikamaru said walking towards his class with his friends behind him.

Just seconds, they found their class and settled inside the room. The class was filled with lots of seniors. They were all loud since the teacher didn't come in.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Innnooooo!" A pink hair girl screamed running towards Ino.

Ino pushed her bag to Shikamaru for him to hold. She yelled and ran up to her best friend, "Sakura!" She hugged her and Sakura hugged her back. The four boys started at them as the girls were having their conversations.

"Oh my gosh, Ino, you're so pretty." Sakura commented.

"Aww thanks. You're looking cute today. Who are you trying to impress?" Ino teased.

Sakura laughed and she looked behind Ino. She saw three familiar faces, but one dark raven-hair she didn't know. "Hmm, maybe him."

Ino confused at this asked, "What?" Ino watch when Sakura walk towards the four boys. She groaned, _'Great another fan girl.' _

Sakura smiled, "Hey Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru." She faced the new kid, "Oh, who's this?" She wondered.

"This is Sasuke." Naruto said. "Sasuke this is Sakura."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Sakura held out her hand for a shake, but didn't get one. She playfully pinched his cheeks and it annoyed him. "Well seems like Sasuke is a little bit shy." She walked away and took a vacant seat with Ino.

"Sooo, Sasuke, what do you think of Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Annoying, weird, and a huge forehead? Nope she's not my type.' _Sasuke decided to ignore the question so he won't cause trouble. He saw his new friends taking an empty seat far away from Sakura and Ino. He followed and took a seat with them.

Ino smiled when she see her best friend taking a seat next to her. "Did you meet Sasuke?"

"He's cute." Sakura replied. "I call dibs on him."

Ino chuckled, "You can have him; he's not my type." Ino looked around and saw girls staring at him and commenting how hot he is. "Seems like all the girls are into him."

"You don't like him?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Ino uttered.

"Come on, he's hot." She pleaded.

"He is hot…" Ino agreed. "But I don't like him."

She smirked, "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Ino questioned.

"You have feelings for your best friend." Sakura said.

Ino cheeks turned pink and looked away. "Sakura, I don't like you in that way. I-…"

"I'm not talking about me, you dumbo." Sakura blurted. "I'm talking about Shikamaru."

Ino confused at when she said his name. "Sh-Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, your lazy best friend." Sakura replied.

Ino sigh, "I don't like Shikamaru that way. Him and I are just best friends and always will be."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Ino rejoined, "Yes Pinky, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Sakura joked. She looked around and saw Sasuke again. She can't help, but staring at him. "Hey Ino, do you think I have chances with Sasuke?"

"Sakura, you barely know him. Get to know him and maybe yeah, you could have chances with him." Ino said.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura questioned.

Ino smiled, "Ask me anything." She placed her hands on her chin, waiting for the question.

"What was your first impression of Sasuke."

"Since you ask…" Ino said. "An emo bastard." She blurted to the pink hair.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's too short. So what you guys think? Review please and I'll update soon:) **


	2. Chapter 2: What? Sasuke's My Partner?

Shikamaru or Sasuke?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to write chapter 2 because I'm bored and I didn't have any homework to do;] . **

**Summary:** And there it hit her. Ino was stuck between two loves. A lazy bestfriend that she knew for a very long time, and a cold-hearted guy that she thought before that he was just an 'emo bastard,' but actually he showed her his real sensitive side. Both guys confessed their feelings for Ino, but she has to pick one. Who will she choose? Is it Shikamaru or Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Ino waited for her teacher to stop lecturing about college. She glanced at the clock if it's time to go. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone in the class rose up from their seat and walked out the classroom for 2nd period.<p>

Ino sigh happily and walked out of the classroom as well. As she was walking, she held out her schedule and looked at it. She had Health Class next. She folded her schedule slip and placed it back inside her bag. She found her class and walked inside.

"Ino!" She heard and she looked back. She saw a girl with two brown buns on her head walking towards her.

Ino squeaked, "TenTen! I missed you so much!" She ran and hugged her tightly.

TenTen hugged her back and pulled away. She took a good look at the platinum-blonde, "Damn, Ino.. you sure got hotter."

Ino laughed, "Same goes to you."

TenTen walked to her seat with Ino behind. All seats were a big long desk that can fit two people in. "I saved you a seat next to me." TenTen hinted.

Ino took a seat next to TenTen beside her. She put her cross-body bag on her lap. "Thanks."

"Aah, don't mention it." TenTen responded. "Sooo, how was-… WOAH …." TenTen stopped her conversation when she saw a smirking raven-hair coming inside the class. "Whos that cutie." TenTen asked as she drooled over him.

Ino looked at the 'Cutie,' and she rolled her eyes. _'Not her too.' _Ino thought. She saw a lot of girls adjusting their hairs to make it perfect for Sasuke to notice them, but it didn't work. He ignored them and took a seat next to Neji.

She averts her eyes from Sasuke and faced another fan girl. "That's Sasuke. He's new."

TenTen smirked, "Soo another hottie that goes here." Her eye's widen and quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

Ino raised an eyebrow and glance at her sporty brunette friend, "Another hottie?" She thought about it and she smirked, "Who's the first hottie?"

TenTen blushed and looked away from her, "Eehh? Uhm, no one." TenTen lied.

"But-…"

TenTen quickly cut her off. "Hey look, Kurenai Sensei is here!" She said as she pointed at her.

Kurenai Sensei walked towards her desk and settled in her seat. She smiled and waved, "Good morning class, I hoped you had a great summer vacation." She greeted her class. "I know it's the first day, but you all have a project to do today."

Next thing you know, everyone in the class groaned.

Kurenai Sensei laughed, "I'm sorry class. But the good thing is that I'm assigning you guys' partners."

Ino groaned inwardly even more. She hated working on a project with a partner. She's okay with working with a girl, but a guy? No. She cannot work with a male classmate. If it's someone that she knows that's a guy then she's perfectly fine with that.

She continued, "The project is very simple. All you and your partner need to do is take care a baby doll. If it cries, nurture it. Change the baby's diaper too even though… something didn't… come out. I'll give you guys a day to keep the baby and then bring back to school tomorrow. If you succeed then you'll have an easy A. Okay, so if I call your names please come up and I'll give you your baby."

Aw crap. Ino's mind began to buzz annoyingly. She looked around the room if her guy friends are here. She only found Neji, Choji, and Kiba. She prayed if she could at least get them as her partner. She also prayed that she wouldn't be assigned to _Sasuke_. _'Please, don't be Sasuke.' _Ino thought.

"Yumi Tei and Choji Akimichi."

Please, don't be Sasuke.

"Sayuri Sato and Kiba Inuzuka."

Please, don't be Sasuke.

"TenTen Kei and Neji Hyuga."

Please, don't be Sasuke.

"Karou Mizuki and Shino Abrume."

Please.

"Ino Yamanka-…"

Don't.

"and-…"

Be.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke.

Ino shut her eyes in defeat. She was going to be stuck babysitting a fake baby with Sasuke for 2 whole days. She'll rather work with Shino. But why him. Out of all people, it had to be Sasuke.

Ino saw Sasuke walking towards Kurenai Sensei's desk to get the baby. She sighs and rose up from her seat and followed him. Once she got there, she stands beside Sasuke.

Kurenai Sensei smiled, "Here you go." She said as she placed it on Sasuke's hands. "Take good care of it."

Ino nodded and she heard her partner saying "Hn." She walked back to her seat with TenTen next to her.

"I'll give you five minutes to work out how you will meet with your partner outside of school." Kurenai-sensei said as she sat back down on her chair.

Ino looked around for her partner and saw him staring at a window with the baby plopped on his desk. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of her seat.

"Sasuke?" Ino said standing in front of him.

He turned his head and faced the blue eye blonde. "What?"

Ino crossed her arms and she fumed, "What? What do you mean about 'What?' We have to talk about where we'll meet for our project."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before sighing and flipping his notebook open. He grabbed a pen and he started writing down something on his paper.

Ino looked at him who was confused at what he was doing. She waited when he was finished writing whatever he wrote.

Sasuke put his pen down and ripped his paper from his notebook. He handed it to Ino, "Here. It's my address. We'll do our project there."

Ino took the paper and read his address. His brows furrowed as he looked over her face. Ino felt a soft blush threaten to creep over her cheeks. He continued, "After school today."

"Okay." Ino answered quickly. "But you're keeping the baby the whole day." She heard him rejecting it, but she turned and retreated back to her seat.

"Your Five minutes is up! Take your seats." Kurenai Sensei asked cheerfully. "Now, we'll be learning …."

* * *

><p>Ino closed her locker shut and walked towards the cafeteria. She saw her friends already sitting in a table so she sat with them. She saw an open seat next to Shikamaru so she took it. "Hey guys." She greeted.<p>

They all greeted her back; saying stuff like "Hi," or "Hello." Everyone went back to their conversation.

She glance at Shikamaru who's head is down on the lunch table. "Shikamaru." Ino said feeling annoyed that she had to wake her lazy best friend up. "Lazy Bum." Ino repeated poking him in the head. The sleeping male grumbled something and swatted her hand away. This made Ino even more annoyed. "Shikamaru, get up. I want to tell you something." She hissed poking him once more.

"Whaddyawan?" he asked groggily picking his head up off the table. He had a slight drool on his face and his eyes looked tired. He scratched his head and faced Ino.

Ino chuckled, "Aww, it's cute seeing you waking up."

Shikamaru was now fully awake. Cute? She thinks that he's cute?

"What's your purpose for waking me up?" He asked as he grabbed her apple and took a bite of it.

"I wanted to ask you something.." Ino replied as she grabbed her apple back.

"Ehh? What is it?" He questioned, rubbing what remained of his nap from his eyes.

"Well, umm… today I was… ugh I'll just get to the point. I'm going to Uchiha's house and I was wondering if you could drop me off there." Ino pleaded.

He raises an eyebrow at her. Uchiha? Who the hell is Uchiha? Does she mean Sasuke? "What are you going to do at Sasuke's house?" He asked with a concern tone.

Ino's face turned red, "Hey! It's not what you think. Were supposed to do this lame project…" Ino said. "And Sasuke said we could do it at his house."

"No way! Ino you're _doing _it with Uchiha at his house?" Both Ino and Shikamaru turned around to see who it was. They saw Kiba and Sasuke behind them.

Kiba continued, "If you're going to have sex then make sure to bring prote-…"

"Idiot. It's not what you think." Sasuke said interrupting Kiba from speaking. "We have a project and were doing it at my house."

Kiba laughed, "Oh then woops." He took a seat next to Ino. He faced Sasuke, "Yo Sasuke, take a seat next to Shikamaru. Don't worry he won't bite."

"Hn." Sasuke replied taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Sooo Shikamaru whatcha say?" Ino asked.

"Whatever." He responded.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru pulled his car over to the sidewalk.<p>

Ino looked at the house… wait scratch that, it's a MANSION? "Wow, I know Sasuke is rich, but I never knew he was this rich!"

Shikamaru grumbled, "Yeah, yeah whatever can you go now?"

She huffed, "Why so mean?" She stepped out of the car and waited for an answer.

He ignored her question, "Sorry, I'm just tired. Have fun. Bye."

Before Ino could reply, he was already driving away. "Weird." She said. Ino walked towards the big mansion and she rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, Ino responded quickly, "Look Sasuke, let's just-…. Wait you're not Sasuke?" He looked like Sasuke, but it certainly wasn't him. He looked much older and much taller.

The man chuckled, "He's inside. You must be his girlfriend. I'm Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So whatcha' guys think? Like it? Then click review and review it.(:<strong>


End file.
